The present invention generally relates to television monitoring apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to television monitoring apparatus adapted for monitoring video cameras and/or video tape recorders.
A conventional television receivers generally constitutes a tuner unit, a display unit, and a power supply unit. These units generally are integrated into a single cabinet. Therefore, when a portable television receiver is used as a monitoring apparatus for a video camera and/or video tape recorder (VTR), the tuner unit is carried together with the display unit and the power supply unit, despite the lack of need for the tuner unit.
Additionally, when a television set is designed for receiving sound multiplexed broadcasts; radio broadcasts in addition to the television broadcasts; or television broadcasting in foreign countries, as well as for usual television broadcasts, the set must be equipped with a receiver having a television tuner for the sound multiplexed broadcasts, a television tuner with a radio tuner, or a foreign television tuner, respectively. In these situations, not only are the tuner units different, but the image display and power supply units are redundant. Having such redundant portions is wasteful because several television receivers must be provided, each uneconomically equipped with a different tuner unit.
Conventional television receivers suffer from further problems. One such prior art television set is illustrated in FIG. 1.
In the television receiver illustrated in FIG. 1, a telescopic antenna extends from a side surface h of a casing b. The telescopic antenna has cooperating telescopic elements d, e, and f. As illustrated, the side surface h from which the antenna extends provides an unused space.
If switches i (denoted by phantom lines) were installed in the vicinity of the telescopic antenna, the antenna were in its retracted and stored state and an operator were to operate the telescopic antenna so as to pivot the antenna laterally on an axis of a base g, an erroneous operation could often occur due to inadvertent touching by the operator's hand of one of the switches i. Therefore, switches conventionally are not installed on the side surface h against which the telescopic antenna is stored. Instead, switches are installed on another side surface. However, as the number of switches increases, the area needed to install the switches also increases. Hence, the other side surface area must be wide since the area of the side surface h to install the telescopic antenna cannot be used. Consequently, the manner in which the television receiver can be miniaturized is limited.
A conventional small sized television hood aa is illustrated in FIG. 2. In the television hood aa, a belt dd is employed to attach the television receiver ff to the hood aa.
It can be troublesome to attach the hood aa to the receiver ff because the tightness of the belt about the receiver ff determines the favorable attachment of the hood aa to the receiver ff. Many times the belt is not sufficiently tightened about the receiver ff.
When the hood aa is attached to the receiver ff, the receiver ff often becomes unstable and/or one of the straps of the belt dd can become loose. This is due in part to the gradual compression of a foam layer on a flange cc of the hood aa.
Because a large part of a front surface of the receiver ff includes a display screen gg, various switches and terminals are located on side surfaces of an outer frame of the receiver ff. Consequently, the switches and terminals are often covered over by the straps of the belt dd. Accordingly, depending on the position of the belt dd, an operator of the receiver ff often cannot access the switches and terminals of the receiver ff.